


Lust, Love, and LSD

by MadKingCrow



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Killing, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: You and your dear friend, Angela, are heading to Los Santos so she can enter the Fame or Shame competition. After just two days you run into a drug crazed criminal! Now you don't know if you'll be buried in the desert, or have a cock buried in you! Only time will tell what this city will do to you next!





	Lust, Love, and LSD

Your friend, Angela, had always wanted to be a dancer ever since she was a kid. And you’ve got to say she isn’t half bad. Maybe with a little professional training she’ll be on her way to stardom, but alas that’s something she can’t afford right now. Which is why you two are on your way to Los Santos so she can enter the Fame or Shame competition. You were going a few days ahead to tour the city, despide living about three hours away you’ve never been there. Angela, of course, wanted to take the scenic root so you're currently going 80 up a winding mountain. Always one for the thrills…

“(Name) please…” You side glanced Angela who’s eyes were shut and her hands were on gripping the handle above the window for dear life. “Please slow down!” She continued. “Oh come on, what’s gonna happen all the way out here?” You saw her eyes snap open, filled with anger, before she yelled out “DEER!” as you turned onto Bravado Buffalo S. Sports. “Oh shit!” You slammed on the breaks, but the dirt road caused your car to spin out. Luckily it stopped before it could flip over, or worst, roll into the lake.

 

You and Angela sat there in silence, or maybe there was sound you couldn’t hear with the blood rushing in your ears. Once you caught your breath you started laughing, even throwing your head back, and softly punched the roof of your car a few times. “WOOOAH! WHAT A RUSH!” You turned to her, a wide smile spread over your features. Angela clearly wasn’t on the same page as you. When she looked to you she was as white as a ghost and shaking.

 

“That’s it…” She choked out, her voice barley above a whisper. “THAT'S IT!” Angela exclaimed, trying to rip off her seatbelt with shaky hands. “I’m driving! Move over!” She stormed out and over to your door and yanked it open. “Oooh no no no no no. Catalina only responds to me, like hell I’m letting anyone else drive it.” You said as you lovingly patted your dashboard. “If I’m not driving then I’m hitchhiking!” Angela threatened. “Yeah! Right! You? Hitchhiking? Don’t make me laugh!” You crossed your arms and leaned back in your seat. Your friend mimicked your stance and as soon as a car passed she held out her thumb. When the car began to pull over is when you caved.

 

“Alright! Alright… You can drive.” You sighed and crawled over to the passenger side. Without another word Angela hopped in and, slowly, took off down the road. Her drive didn’t last long when your car begins to sputter and the engine died on Calafia Road, near some trailer park. You cackled as Angela rested her head on the steering wheel in defeat. Ahead of you a red truck speed off, leaving a man with blonde tied back dreadlocks behind.

“Alright let’s go, I’m driving.” You jumped out and practically skipped over to the drivers side. Angela slowly got out and walked over to the passenger side, all the fight in her clearly drained. “Hi there!” You heard a males voice from behind you before you got in. “I’m Wade. I need a ride back home can you help me?” Wade asked with a big goofy grin. “Oh I don’t thi-” Angela begin before you cut her off. “Sure! Hop in the back!” You smiled and started up the car.  
Wade sat in the middle of the back seat and leaned forward between the two front seats, giving you directions on where to go. “You smell pretty.” Wade commented to Angela. “Is it your perfume?” He asked, tilting his head like a child. “O-oh uhm… Yeah. I think so.” Angela looked out the window to avoid further conversations, clearly uncomfortable with the situation you’ve put her in. Wade continued making small talk with you as you made your way into Sandy Shores, though not all of it made sense.

“Oh oh! It’s this one here!” Wade pointed at a rusty trailer home at the end of Niland Ave. “This is where you live?” Angela said, disgusted at the site. “Well it’s close enough. I can figure it out from here!” Wade said jumping out. “O-okay…” You said, surprised he told you to go somewhere he doesn’t live. “Thank you!” Wade smiled and wave goodbye to you two as you drove off. “What a freak!” Angela said, glancing back at him with the side view mirrors. “Oh come on don’t say that! He’s… sweet.” You defended the boy. “He’s slow.” Angela retaliated.

You laughed off her insult and continued on your journey to Los Santos without another problem. You feel like coming to this city will give you a change for the better somehow!


End file.
